


Moral of the Story

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Smut, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @softsnowberry:Moral of the Story by AshWarning: this one came out plot twisty and upset some folks, so sorry in advance!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Moral of the Story

Bulma let out a whimper, closing her eyes, letting her body feel what was happening to her. 

His body was close to hers, gripping her right.

That cock pumping in almost the right spot, teasing her to the edge. 

“Mmm, please...” she begged, her body arching back against the bed. 

Just...a little...more...

“Ahh! Yes!!”

She tipped over the edge, moaning his name. 

But by the time they came out of it, breathing heavy, a weight of guilt settled in her stomach. There was no going back. 

Her eyes opened, looking only at the ceiling. 

“Did you really have to say his name?”

...

She sighed. “It’s over, Yamcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
